


No Rest for the Wicked

by surena_13



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bite Me by marzipanilla. Alice is bored and she likes to make that known</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters.  
> A/N: My first time writing for the fandom and I'm nervous as hell, because these two are easily the most complicated characters I've ever met. Any and all feedback would be appreciated.

“I’m bored,” Alice stated as she lifted her leg, toes pointed to the ceiling as her head hung off the edge of the bed, her red hair vibrant against the white covers, her face right beside John’s as he mindlessly flipped through one of the magazines that had come with the ridiculously expensive suite that Alice had paid for with money that most likely came from her late husband, but when it concerned one Alice Morgan, he could never be sure.

 

“And what do you expect me to do about it?” he asked, trying not to pay any attention to Alice who was making it very difficult, sighing next to his ear, her boredom quite obvious even in her breathing, before she clucked her tongue. For all her brilliance, Alice could act like petulant child at times, especially when she didn’t get what she wanted which was a lot more often than both of them would have liked.

 

“I expect you to entertain me. I never realized how much your unending sense of doing the right thing, protecting the innocent from likes of me, your constant denial of your attraction to danger, and by proxy me, was a source of entertainment. Surprisingly it’s a little boring being able to have you whenever I want you.” John rolled his eyes. Alice loved reminding that he had left behind a fairly uncomplicated life with Tinkerbell, as Alice still unlovingly referred to Mary, in London to run off with a serial killer who had a penchant for making his life unbelievably complicated.

 

He snapped the magazine shut and pushed himself up from the floor, throwing the glossy back on the table near the enormous window that stretched from floor to ceiling and afforded them with a magnificent view of Central Park, taking a deep breath before he turned around to face Alice who had rolled over onto her stomach, her elbows on the mattress, her head in her hands, completely unashamed in her nudeness as she rhythmically wiggled her legs, her blue eyes fully focused on him.

 

“I’m sorry that I failed to inspire you to find someone to torture or kill or in any way threaten these past few days, but may I remind you, Alice, that it was your idea to go to New York and to lay low for a while.” It had taken him completely by surprise, but not doing anything, not attracting any attention, it had sounded so good after the whole debacle with Marwood and Mary. He needed some time to piece together his mind, to figure out what place Alice was going to take in his life.

 

“Even the most brilliant minds make mistakes, _John_. I thought you of all people would understand that.” John chuckled. He had long ago learned that Alice’s jabs were rarely meant as an actual insult. She knew exactly how to mentally wound him if she so wished, but that wasn’t today judging from the way her eyes appreciatively raked over his naked torso, lingering on where his trousers hung low on his hips.

 

“I do, but I never expected you to admit that,” he replied coolly, consciously keeping his distance from the self-proclaimed malignant narcissist. He could count on one hand the amount of times Alice had admitted she was wrong and most of those times he had had to force her to do so. This was almost voluntarily. It was astonishing to hear and John had to stop himself from making a sarcastic remark and turning Alice’s playful mood into something much more unpleasant.

 

“Oh John, come on, please,” Alice husked, pouting in a way that was almost convincing as she sat up on her knees and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his trousers, pulling him closer until his knees hit the bed. John looked down at her; at the playful smirk and the sparkle in her eyes. From the moment they had met this had been inevitable, the two of them ending up together naked in bed at some point.

 

He would have liked it if he had been able to say he regretted choosing her and not Mary, but the way she looked at him, that feral expression on her face as if she was going to eat him alive and he was going to enjoy it and he was absolutely not going to have any say in it, it was invigorating in the way Mary never could have been. But today, even as Alice pressed her breasts against his chest, her hands running over her back, nails lightly raking over skin, he didn’t feel like having Alice dictate it all.

 

John tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back. Alice parted her lips, a soft sigh escaping before the corners of her mouth curled up. He ran his thumb over the long column of her throat. He knew they were both thinking about that time he had wrapped a hand around her throat and had held her over the edge of a bridge. “That’s more like it,” she whispered.

 

He raised an eyebrow and held her challenging gaze. She was ready for him to make the first move. Just as he wrapped his hand around her throat, her pulse beating against his fingers, he crashed his lips down on hers for a bruising kiss. John could feel Alice smiling before she kissed him back, her lips moving against his before they parted to allow his tongue into her mouth.

 

Releasing his hold on her hair, but not on her throat, John allowed his fingers to trace her spine, feeling every single vertebrae underneath her soft skin as his tongue caressed hers, eliciting a soft hum from her. Alice dug her short nails into his hips to point where it began to hurt, causing him to tighten his grip on her throat fractionally which didn’t intimidate Alice in the least. She merely chuckled quietly before wrapping her lips around his tongue and sucking on it.

 

She was confident, assertive, unapologetic in her blatant desire. It was an unexpected turn on for him, to be with someone who was so self-involved, so utterly egotistical and yet wanted him above anything else, even after she already had him. Possessiveness had never resulted into anything positive, he had seen that firsthand too many times, but with Alice, it was actually one of her more endearing traits, the way she always seemed to want him.

 

He groaned in surprise and broke the kiss and released her throat when he felt sharp teeth sink into his bottom lip. Alice looked positively menacing when he looked down at her. He brought his fingers to his lip and when he pulled back, there was a little bit of blood coating them. Alice gave a near girlish giggle when she saw that she had broken the skin. “I suppose this is funny to you.”

 

“Only a little,” Alice purred as she wound her arms around his neck and kissed his bottom lip, her tongue flicking over the small wounds. John placed his hands on her waist and slid them down to cup her ass and pull her closer while Alice soothed the places where she had broken through the skin. She licked her lips when she pulled back. It was always a guessing game with her, hard and soft, hot and cold. Her mood came in waves and he simply had to learn how to ride them.

 

In one swift motion he lifted her and practically threw her down on the bed before he crawled on top of her. Alice grinned at him and grabbed the back of his head, yanking him down for a kiss that left them both gasping for breath. John grabbed her wrists and placed them above her head, effectively stopping her from adding any more scratches to the ones he already wore on his back. Alice laughed when they broke the kiss.

 

“John? Don’t bore me again,” she said, barely concealing the threat in her words. John smirked. He wasn’t planning on it. 


End file.
